Don't want to miss a thing
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: James Potter watches the girl he love dancing with a Slytherin but after a horrible fight he might just lose her. ONESHOT.


James Potter stood in the great hall where the finale ball was in full swing for graduating students with a goblet of pumpkin juice that had been spiked with fire whiskey. He did not care about the putrid taste of the two mixed together. What he cared about was watching the girl he had fallen for in the arms of a slytherin on the dance floor. No, it was not Lily Evans, as everyone had believed he would but it was a transfer student. They had first been placed on a project together for History of magic. She had challenged him through the whole project, making him work harder. She began to become the center of his focus as Lily faded.

Her long chestnut brown hair and whiskey colored eyes were beautiful to him. She was not a conventional beauty but the fire, passion, and intelligence she held, drew him in like a moth to flames. James watched her in lively debates with Remus and shouting matches with Sirius after he had done something stupid but even in good fun he could see that passion burning in her eyes. In other words Hermione Granger stole James Potters heart without even trying too.

Coming to Hogwarts she had made a few friends, she made two James thought she could do without one was Severus Snape the other, whom arms she was slow dancing in, was Lucius Malfoy. Those two friendships had led to a few of fights but the last fight he had crossed a line. She was crying saying they were her friends, he didn't know them, He only saw them as Slytherins. He screamed at her that maybe she should be with one of them. James knew he had crossed the line screaming at her, the tears flowing out of her eyes instantly stopped and she replied that maybe she should be. No one saw her outside of class not even at supper. When she was finally spotted, again either Lucius or Severus were always with her.

James shakes the memory from his head looking for Hermione still dancing with Malfoy. James sighs before sitting his goblet down.

"You know if you don't talk to her James, You're never going to fix it." James looks up seeing Lily standing beside him.

"Hey Lily." James smiled slightly. "I know, I should but I was so damn mean to her."

Lily laughed, "Yeah you were James but she does love you. It will take a lot of groveling on your part, but she will forgive you."

"How do you know?" James inquired.

Lily sighed, "I was worried about her and i finally spoke to Severus. He took me to where she was spending her time. After you had your little spat people made her life here hell."James eyes hardened looking down. "We talked she told me that she missed you, even if you were a jerk, so you need to go speak with her now before Lucius takes any chances of you having her again."

James head snaps up seeing Hermione's arms tighten around Lucius's waist. James moves quickly makes her way to Hermione.

Lily smiled she knew Lucius only saw Hermione as a friend, but it was too easy to plant the idea that James might truly lose her to him. "My work here is done." Lily said to herself going to once again join her friends.

"May I cut in?" James asks stepping up to Lucius from behind Hermione.

Lucius's grey eyes cut to James's face before he spoke, "Sure, I won't be far Hermione."

As Hermione turns around James sees her beautiful face blotchy and red from crying. James groaned inwardly knowing she was crying over him. "What do you want James?" Hermione's voice croaked looking anywhere but his face.

James placed his hand on the side of her face making her eyes snap to his. "I am more than sorry. I am a complete asshole. I never deserved you and if you hate me forever and somehow marry Malfoy. I know i deserved it. Although i would prefer you didn't."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"You're babbling." she sighs.

James frowns, "I do that a lot don't I?" Hermione nods. "Do you forgive me?"

"No," James face drops along with his hand from her face. "You were an asshole James but i still love you."

James lips were instantly one hers pulling her flush against his body. Hearing wolf whistles James pulls back looking in her eyes, "I am never letting you go. No matter what."

"I'm not letting you go either, James." Hermione places a kiss on his cheek "I don't want to miss a thing."

"Neither do I," James miles as he pulls her in his arms for a dance.

A/N: just a little something that played through my head. I had to get it written out. This wasnt beta'd please go a little easy on me.


End file.
